Lost in the land Part 5
Summary TBA Fan Fiction (Part 4 Starts with Fireball and Bobert walking out the hotel) Gumball: Well, Did you tell one?! Fireball: Yeah... Fireball: But then, He punch me and tell at the person! (Everyone staring at Bobert) Darwin: You can't hurt anyone like that! (Scene cuts to everyone sitting up at the tree while its raining) MeeMee: Here your Magic Oil... Gumball: Now we never ever going to get back home. Bobert: Come on.... Gumball: Well, you can't fight me now! (Then Bobert push Gumball on the ground) Bobert: We better get out of here before I kill you! (Then the two of them begin to argure) Darwin: I got to stop this! MeeMee: Why you always fight each other? Gumball: Beacuse I the real one! Gumball: He locked me out of the house and I got injured! Gumball: So, we agree! Bobert: But, I change my mind! Gumball: You did what?!?! (Angry) (Gumball's Claws Appears and he begins to scratch Bobert all over his face, While Bobert is smacking him with his hands.) Fireball: STOP IT!!! (Gumball and Bobert stare at Fireball) Fireball: Why can't you be friends! Fireball: And you always fighting each other! Day and Night! Fireball: You need to help each other! (Akward Silence) Bobert: Who's care! (Then, Gumball and Bobert continues fighting) Fireball: They at the living Hell.... The next morning... (Everyone wakes up) Darwin: Gumball, are you okay? Gumball: Hell, yeah! I got slap by him a million times! Bobert: I only slap you 50 Times! Fireball: All right, we could hike through mountains! Darwin: Good idea! (Then, the gang walks at the first mountain.) Fireball: I don't know... Darwin: Now, what? Fireball: Okay! We slipt up team! Penny: There's only seven of us... Gumball: Then, let's go! (Then, the gang climbs) Gumball: Last one through all the mountains is the loser! (Runs) Fireball: Let's race! (Everyone ran expect for Bobert, who is standing there) Bobert: That's it! That shithead not going to win! (Meanwhile) Gumball: I'm getting tired! Fireball: Me too! Aguilera: By the way, where's Bobert? Gumball: I don't know! (Meanwhile at Elmore) Nicole: I can't find anywhere else to ask any questions about the disapperance... Nicole: But maybe! (Later at the house) Anais: Where's are they? Nicole: They disappered for two days! (Phone rings) Nicole: I get it. (She got the phone and talks to a random person) Nicole: Hello? What? You going to find them! Thank. Bye! (She hangs up the phone) Anais: You already know that's someone from school! Nicole: He's coming to rescue them! (Now back at the mountain) Gumball: This is taking forever to get home or get everything back home! Gumball: When me and Penny breakup, I look like that going to take long! Darwin: Look, We find a way out! Fireball: But what about- Gumball: Forget that idiot. He's never know he's made it! (After they reach the end, they were shocked) MeeMee: What the... Bobert: I told you I going to win! Gumball: Hey, you can fly! MeeMee: We can't! Aguilera: Well, expect me! Gumball: I going to kill you once we get back home! Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Part 5 of Fanfics